bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gali
Gali is the Toa Nuva of Water, she was formerly a Toa Mata but the turned into Toa Nuva then she turned into a Mistika. History Toa Mata in the Battle at the Mangai Volcano.]] Creation and training Gali, alongside with the rest of the Toa Mata, was created in Arthaka, and later awakened on Daxia. In Daxia Helryx told Gali and the others that they were Toa, and that their destiny was to protect Mata Nui. She then asigned an order member, Hydraxon, to train Gali and the others. One of their first training exercises was to escape from Spinax, an exercise which Gali failed and only Kopaka suceeded in completing the task. Another time Hydraxon took all the Toa Mata's masks and hide them all arround Daxia. Gali spent some time trying to figure out how to get he Kanohi out of the tree, until Lewa got it for her in exchange for her getting his from underwater. When Gali and the other Toa Mata finished their training, they were assigned to protect the Av-Matoran of Karda Nui until they finished the preparation for Mata Nui's awakening. On Karda Nui, the Toa Mata fought against various Rahi who where being affected by a strange spikes. After defeating the Rahi, the Avohkah appeared. First the matoran though that they were simple lighting bolts, but then they discovered that the Avohkah were sentient bolts of electricity. Gali and the rest of the team had to fight them for a week until the last Avohkah was brought down. After that, the team went to a strange spherical building encased in one of the stalactites, the meaning of which was only known by Tahu and Kopaka, as Helryx had told them. When they entered the sphere, a force field surrounded it, making scape impossible for the Toa. The Energy Storms were starting, and Tahu and Kopaka were forced to explain the truth about their destiny to the rest. After explaining that, Gali and the others locked themselves in the Toa canisters, and stayed there for thousands of years. Great Cataclysm When the Great Cataclysm occurred, the Toa Mata's canisters where launched outside the matoran universe. They were suposed to land on the island of Mata Nui and head to the Kini-Nui, where they would acces to the tunnels leading to the Matoran Universe. There, they would try to see what the problem was and awaken Mata Nui. But instead of that, there was a malfunction in the canisters, and they landed on the sea surrounding the island of Mata Nui. The canisters remained there until a ta-matoran disguised av-matoran, Takua, used the toa stones used by the Toa Metru to summon the toa to the island. Mata Nui Quest for the Masks After Takua summoned the Toa, Gali’s canister arrived at a beach in Le-Wahi. Gali was in pieces, and she had to rebuild herself. Gali started trekking though the Le-Wahi jungle, only remembering her name and the dark dreams she had been having for thousands of years. Gali soon met with the other Toa Mata; Tahu, Kopaka, Onua, Pohatu and Lewa. They shared their first experiences on the island, and discussed how they would start the quest for the masks. All the toa wanted to work together except for Lewa and Kopaka. The toa then began to argue with each other, until a terrible storm sent by Makuta made them to retreat. The team then decided to search for the Kanohi individually. Gali then went to visit her village for first time. After visiting Ga-Koro, Gali decided to search for her Kanohi in the Le-Wahi jungles. While traveling through the forests Makuta controlled the waters to attack Gali, who was saved by Lewa. Gali decided to go back to Ga-Wahi swimming underwater, and she was attacked by a Tarakava, though she managed to trick the Tarakava into entering in an underwater sea cave, and then she covered the entrance with rocks. Gali then started climing to the peak of a great rock spire, where Turaga Nokama had told her that her Miru was hidden. After climbing to the top, there was a rockslide, and Gali saved herself by using the Miru. She landed on the beach, where she was attacked by Nui-Jaga scorpions and Tarakava. Tahu arrived at time to save Gali, and created a wall of Fire around the Rahi. Both fought hard with the Rahi, and during the battle Gali was knocked out into the sea by a Tarakava. Gali had a vision while underwater, in which she saw Akamai and Wairhua. The Toa Kaita told Gali that they should come after all the Kanohi were collected. Gali woke up in the beach, where she was found by Tahu. The two toa then went to another meeting of the Toa. The toa still kept the same positions as in the past meeting, but now after experiencing the Kofo-Jaga attack, Tahu wanted to exterminate all rahi from Mata Nui. This time though, Kopaka was annoyed by the bad arguments of the other toa, Lewa got distracted with something else and only Onua and Gali remained to calm down the toa. Again, the meeting was interrupted by Makuta, who sent an avalanche of lava at the toa. Onua though of a way to stop the lava from killing them, and said to Lewa to use his mask of speed. Lewa pulled the toa of earth quickly up the mountain, and Onua was in time to dig a trench to stop the lava. Seeing that, Makuta sent the rahi to attack the toa. Kopaka, Gali and Pohatu fought the rahi, while Makuta, enraged, sent a wave of sand at Tahu. Tahu easily transformed the sand to glass using his powers, though the Nui-Rama broke the glass. The Nui-Rama caught Tahu, and let him fall from the sky. However, Tahu was saved by Onua, who suggested him to get his Miru. The rahi coninued attacking the toa, but Gali used her water powers to drown and defeat the beasts. Makuta sent his last hope of defeating the Toa, the Nui-Rama, against them. Onua and Tahu at last combined their forces and defeated the flying rahi with boulders. After this battle, all of the toa except Kopaka agreed that they had to work toghether in order to defeat Makuta. The Toa Mata then planned how to get the rest of the Kanohi. They went to Po-Wahi, where they had to get Tahu's Miru from underwater. Gali, Onua and Kopaka went underwater to retieve the mask, while the rest remained at the beach. The toa retieved the Kanohi succesfully, and after that the team split in half to search the rest of the masks. Gali temporary abandoned the search when she went to save Ga-Koro from a Tarakava attack. Gali battled with the Tarakava, and finally she managed to remove its Infected Kanohi. Some time later, Gali, as the rest of the Toa Mata, collected a Makoki stone. Tahu, Gali and Onua went to Le-Wahi, where they had to catch a Kanohi Kakama from the top of a very tall tree. The toa were unsuccesful into collecting the mask, but Tahu incinerated the tree with his fire powers. Gali argued with him then because he could have started a devastating fire that could have burnt all Le-Wahi. After collecting the last mask hiden in the island, Tahu's Kaukau, Gali said that Turaga Nokama told the toa of water that after finding all the Kanohi masks of power, they must collect the Golden Kanohi. Kopaka remembered of a vision he once had about a temple called Kini-Nui that was located at the center of the island, and that there they might find the Golden Kanohi. The toa traveled to the center of the island, where they found the temple. In the walls of the Kini-Nui there were maskless cravings of themselves, which after some time Gali and the others realized that they must put their kanohi on each craving's face. The toa did so, and after placing each toa's six kanohi in each craving, the golden Kanohi appeared. The toa realized that after collecting the Kanohi and the Makoki stones, they should battle Makuta. But there was one problem. If they went to battle Makuta underground, and the rahi attacked the temple while they were underground, the toa would be trapped. Luckly, the Toa were found by the Chronicler's Company, a small group of matoran who agreed to defend the Kini-Nui. Gali made a mental link with Takua, so Takua could see what Gali was seeing and if they failed at least Takua and the others would know. After that, the toa used the Makoki stones to open the passage to the Mangaia, and they proceeded to battle Makuta. The toa walked down the tunnels, until they found a door. They were going to open it when the Manas, crab-like rahi serving Makuta. Gali and the other Toa Mata tried to battle the manas, but the rahi soon overpowered the toa. Kopaka and Gali then decided that they had to merge into a stronger form, the Toa Kaita. Gali fused with Kopaka and Lewa, forming Wairuha, spirit of windsom, while Tahu, Onua and Pohatu fused into Akamai, spirit of valor. The two toa Kaita fought the beasts, but the Manas were still more powerfull than the Kaita. Durning the battle, a Manas crab threw Wairuha to a nearby tower, smashing it. Wairuha then saw that a Manas nearby the smahsed tower freezed and shut down. The two toa Kaita realized that the Manas had to rely on the towers to keep themselves in a warm temperature so they wouldn't shut down. Akamai and Wairuha then destroyed all the towers, freezing all the Manas. Akamai and Wairuha then removed their Infected Kanohi, freeing the crabs from Makuta's will. The Kaita then opened the metal door, and once inside the Mangaia, they defused back to the six toa, as unity didn't existed on the Mangaia due to Makuta's presence. The toa continued they journey further into the Mangaia until they recieved a mental message from Makuta, that told them that they had to be ready for battle. Then six toa appeared, and revealed themselves to be the Shadow Toa, six dark versions of the Toa Mata that looked like infected. The toa Mata tried to fight their dark copies, but since the Shadow Toa were just dark versions of the toa Mata, they were at the same power level, and neither band could defeat the opponent toa. Toa Nuva Voya Nui Gali Nuva was helping in Metru Nui to rebuild the once great city, Turaga Vakama and Turaga Dume called all six Toa Nuva to come and Talk. He told them that Mata Nui Was not only asleep he was Dieing, but the Toa did not believe him so Turaga Dume showed them his passage to the stars. The Toa asked how they could help. So the Turaga answered,"You will need the Kanohi Ignika."Although the Toa didn't know how they were going to use the mask, they believed the Great spirit would tell them what to do, Tahu thought it would be very easy, since the Toa had searched for their Kanohi masks. But Turaga Dume told them it would not be so easy! The Toa wanted to get Takanuva but Turaga Dume forbid it saying it is Takanuva's destiny to stay in Metru Nui. The Toa Did not understand why Dume was cutting down 1/7th of their power in a vital mission. When Gali emerged from her canister on Voya-Nui the team set off towards the island's volcano, Mount Valami, because they saw matoran working as slaves. The Toa quickly came across six Skakdi calling themselves 'Piraka'. Gali, along with the other Toa, was soon defeated and dragged up to the tip of Mount Valami by the Piraka. Onua, who was the only one still conscious, managed to drive off the Piraka long enough for them to escape. Gali was with the team when they were attacked by the Voya-Nui Matoran resistance team and was struck by a bolt from one of Dalu’s tools and was driven insane with her own sight. Axonn managed to cure her madness as she fled in insanity and she returned to her team. As the group attacked the Piraka stronghold the Toa retrieved their tools the group charged into the Antidermis vat room. Piraka Zaktan pleaded to Brutaka, who was under the control of Makuta Teridax, to help defeat the Toa. Brutaka downed the entire team in one swipe, leaving Gali and her teammates unconscious on the floor. The Toa were dragged off to a small chamber with a seemingly pit. They were stripped of their masks and tools again and enslaved by the Piraka’s Zamour spheres. The Toa were forced to create elemental blasts of their powers down the pit. The Toa lasted for a long period of time before they were found by the resistance team and were cured. Almost completely drained of their powers, the Toa were informed of the Toa Inika’s arrivals as they left. They later met up with the Toa Inika just before they went to the Pit in search of the Ignika. Scroll of preparation The Toa were then given a scroll by Axonn and told to follow the tasks on it. They set off to the island of Mata-Nui to complete their first task which, much to their disliking, involved releasing the Bohrok onto the island. They were sent to the island of Xia next in search of the Staff of Artahka, they forced Roodaka to turn the Rahaga back into Toa Hagah and lost the spear to Makuta Icarax. They chased the Makuta back to the island of Karzahni. Gali was the only Toa who was not defeated by the Makuta and managed to make him retreat enough until the others awoke. The Toa Nuva were then given separate tasks. Tahu and Kopaka set off to Artidax, Lewa was sent to collect a sun-dial and leave it outside the Archives, Onua and Pohatu went after the Heart of the Visorak, and Gali was sent to oversee the Bohrok’s work on Mata-Nui .The group were then sent to the island of Daxia to watch as the world was repaired by the Staff of Artahka. When the damage of the Great-Cataclysm was repaired, they were sent to the island of Artahka to receive new adaptable armour. The next thing they knew Artahka had teleported them into the Universe Core. Category:Toa Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2008 Category:Water Category:Toa of Water